Something Behind The Door
by Kenn Akasuna
Summary: Chopper terdiam ketika telinganya mendengar suara-suara ganjil di balik pintu Kamar Kaptenya, ada apa gerangan ? ONESHOT, Gaje, RnR please ...


**WARNING: OOC, GaJe, ABAL, mbambleh pol.**

**Disclaimer © Eiichiro Oda**

**A One Piece FanFiction**

**Author : Kenn Akasuna**

" **Something Behind The Door"**

**Happy Reading minna ^^**

Di kapal Mugiwara yang damai, semua anggota kapal nampak bersantai dengan tenang.

" Ooi, Chopper alangkah baiknya bila kamu mengambilkan aku jus!" ujar Usop sambil meletakkan kartu terakhirnya di meja. Chopper mendongak menatap Usop didepanya.

" Emm, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya.." Chopper yang baikhati pun langsung beringsut menuju dapur.

Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung, sekali-sekali ia terdiam, lupa dengan lanjutan lagu yang ia senandungkan.

Sampai tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara-suara ganjil. Chopper menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengarkan lagi suara-suara ganjil yang baru saja ia tangkap dari telinganya.

Ya, benar suara-suara itu nyata !

Chopper menoleh, memandang asal suara-suara tersebut.

Kamar kaptennya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar kaptennya, berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama.

" Auw! Pelan-pelan dong, asal tarik aja!" teriak kecil seorang wanita yang sangat Chopper kenali.

" Hehehe, maaf nam kebablasan " balas suara lain, membuat Chopper menahan nafas.

'_itukan suara Nami-chan dan Kapten Luffy !' _ batin Chopper shock. Ia kembali menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Ahh~ sakiiit~ Auww~" Nami berteriak lagi.

"Hhh, dikit lagi Nam, sabaaar…" Luffy membalasi dengan suara terengah-engah.

'_apa mereka sedang …?' _

"Hei Chopper, kau dicari Usop lho" suara Zoro membuat Chopper lompat bebas ke angkasa saking kagetnya.

"Ah, kau Zoro kupikir-" ucapan Chopper terhenti ketika kedua alis Zoro bertaut.

"K-kau sedang apa Chop?" Tanya Zoro. Chopper deg-deg an. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hei Rusa! Kau lihat adikku?" Ace menimpali dibelakang Zoro. Chopper dengan reflek menunjuk pintu kamar Luffy.

"Ah, dia dikamar, baiklah" Ace berjalan menuju pintu kamar Luffy, lalu memegang knop pintu.

"A-Ah, jangan!" Teriak Chopper. Zoro dan Ace terdiam. _Tumben sekali Chopper berteriak?_ Fikir Zoro.

"Kena-"

"Luffy! Pelan-pelan dong! Sakit tau!" Sebuah teriakan menghentikan pertanyaan Ace.

Ace tersenyum mesum. Zoro sweatdrop. Sambil memegang keningnya.

"Astaga .." bisik Zoro malas.

Ace menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Luffy sambil cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Sanji yang heran melihat Chopper, Zoro, dan Ace ngumpul di depan kamar sang Kapten.

Ace segera menarik Sanji dan menempelkan kupingnya dipintu sang Kapten!

"Nam, jangan banyak gerak dong, susah nih.."

"Uwaaa, sakiit Luff ! "

"Hhhh!"

"Huh-hah-huh-hah"

Robin memandang gerumbulan didepan kamar Kaptenya, lalu ikutan nimbrung ketika Franky, Usop, dan Brook baru ikutan nimbrung.

"Wah, tak kusangka si kapten ada cinta-cintaan sama Nami, ckck" Usop bergumam, masih khusyuk mendengarkan desahan dan lenguhan didalam.

"Waw kapten tak dapat ditebak !" bisik Franky.

"Hubungan percintaan panas antara Kapten dan Navigator, yeaahh " Brook menggumam lagu gak jelas.

"SSSTT! Diam dan dengarkan, berisik! "Hentak Ace pelan. Semua pun diam, mendengarkan lagi suara-suara dibalik pintu kamar Sang Kapten.

"Luffy~ "

"Namiii~"

"Ah,, sedikit lagi Nam, huh panas sekali!"

"Dari tadi sedikit lagi-sedikit lagi terus! Capek tau !"

"Sabar dong! Kalau sudah selesai juga ntar lepas kan ! "

"Iya-iya ayo cepet"

"…"

" Waw Luffy kuat maen eoy!" Ace menimpali sambil cengir-cengir mesum.

"Sejujurnya aku patah hati, tapi tak apalah, masih ada Robin-chan " isak Sanji sok tragis.

Robin segera memberikan Sanji _Deathglare _ paling galak.

"AAHHH,, lufffyyyyy~"

"Huaah panas sekali disiniiii "

Semua manusia dibalik pintu Luffy menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Teruskaaan Luff! Aku sudah merasakanya!"

"Yosh, ini sudah hampir selesai Nam !"

"Akhiri dengan pelan!"

KRAK!

.

.

"Haah, akhirnya POREPACKnya lepas jugaaa… makasih ya Luf.." ujar Nami girang.

Semua manusia dibalik pintu kamar Luffy berjengit.

"P-POREPACK?" Ulang Ace sweatdrop.

"Iya, sama-sama Nam, lainkali kalo pake porepack jangan sampe ketiduran yah!"

"Oke, aku kluar yah, Jaa~" Nami berjalan sambil melambai pada Luffy, lalu membuka pintu kamar Luffy. Detik selanjutnya Nami terheran-heran.

"Em, Luff, ngapain meraka tiduran disini?" Tanya Nami sambil menunjuk ke-delapan anggota kapalnya yang tergeletak dengan busa di mulut masing-masing.

"Eh? Mana kutahu? Aku tidak mengundang untuk main kartu kok," Luffy menjawab sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Nami menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tertidur disini yaa?"

**FIN**

**Huyey, ini FIC ke dua saya loh! Maaf ya kalo masih sangat dobel jueeleek..**

**Hehehe, maafkan ke GeJe an saya :D**

**Aniwei, makasih sudah mau membaca Fic mbambleh dan gak jelas ini.**

**Makasih buanget loh **

**Terakhir, minta Review yaa :3**


End file.
